Love that's Forgotten
by yyhpunk
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke the avenger. Haruno Sakura loves him. She risks everything for him. 5 years later she comes back with amnesia after she was sent to the village of the Sand. What will happen to her and Sasuke? Please read and review! Ideas welcome! SasuSaku
1. Gone

**Love that's Forgotten**

**Hey! it's me the very horrible author! lol anyways this is my first Naruto fanfiction sorry if it's occ-ish. It seems like a good idea to write this story but I'm not sure so yeah... anyways if your wondering at the end of the chapter I mean that Sakura needs to be sent to Sand for other classified business but the Hokage didn't tell Sakura. Anyways if you have any Ideas for this story I really need it so yeah... e-mail it to me at Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the Characters. The only thing I own is the plot and Megumi and Tai but that's not until the next Chapter. In this story there is some spoilers so if you don't want**

**to read it go on. Please R&R! No flames please.**

_lalalalalala_**' that is thoughts**

**" lalalalalalala" that is speaking**

**_'Flashback' _that is a flashback**

**(...) that is my note to you**

**on with the story hope you enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" Sakura you are going to be sent to the village of the Sand to Gaara the Kazekage," said the fifth Hokage.**

**" Nani! (1)" " you disobeyed my orders so I'm sending you to Sand," said the Hokage calmly. " But! Hokage-sama**

**I wasn't disobeying your orders you told me to find Sasuke-kun so I went," said Sakura. " Sakura I told you**

**To stick with Naruto," said the Hokage. " I know Hokage-sama, but I couldn't stay when Sasuke was there," said**

**Sakura.**

**" I'm Sorry, but I have to send you there," said the Hokage. " I understand," said Sakura quietly. " I will **

**Have Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten escort you to the gates of the sand. From there you are on you own Sakura.**

**To let you know you were a great student pursue(sp?) your strength in the Village of the Sand," said The Hokage.**

**" I will try to Hokage-sama. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You are a great teacher. but your an**

**even greater Hokage. Good luck," said Sakura.**

**Sakura walked out and to the Ramen shop where she saw Naruto. " Hi Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto with a**

**mouthful of Ramen. " Hi Naruto-San," Sakura said with a forced smile. " I better get going see you later Naruto-san,"**

**" Bye Sakura-chan!" Sakura could here him say after she was at least half a mile away from Naruto. Sakura Slowly**

**sauntered to her Apartment to start packing. She got in and started piling clothes and other things in her bag slowly and carefully she picked up a photo with Cell Seven.**

**Then the words Sasuke said echoed in her mind. **_' Thank you Sakura' The_** bubble gum haired kunoichi sighed as **

**she continued to look at the picture of Cell Seven in her hands. There they were all of Cell Seven (AN: they are called**

**Cells but in the American ones they are called groups) Kakashi, Naruto, Herself, and Sasuke they were under a big tree**

**that was near the training grounds. She still hadn't a picture of Sai her new teammate. **_' Why Sasuke? Why did you have_

_to leave Konoha? Why did you have to leave Cell 7? Why did you have to leave me?'_

**Newly formed tears blurred her perfect vision, **_' If you were here, If you didn't need so badly to kill your brother_

_none of this, this anger, sadness and me leaving Konoha my village would be there.'_** Sakura sighed.**

_**'Flashback'**_

_**" SASUKE, NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO A PERSON LIKE HIM!" she yelled. " Stop encouraging**_

_**them Sakura," Kakashi told the Kunoichi. " Huh?" she would question him she had no idea what he meant confusion rose **_

_**to the top of her head. " Even if they found a way to counter his technique your teammates still wouldn't be up to **_

_**the task of defeating that boy," Kakashi the Copycat Ninja would explain to her. That was how good he was.**_

_**' End'**_

**Sakura remembered and treasured those moments in her heart. **_' Those moments were the best with Sasuke. I _

_remember during the Chunin Exams Sasuke got that horrible mark on his shoulder and he made me promise to not tell Naruto._

_I was so very worried about Sasuke.' _** Sakura shook her head to stop herself from remembering anymore things**

**before she broke down completely. Tears flying everywhere, bedrooms empty, pictures of her past in front of her.**

**Everyone would know she was sad or horrible. All expect Naruto. " Sakura-chan! I'm here to escort you to the**

**Village of the Sand!" he said cheerfully no doubts no worries no nothing." coming Naruto-san!" said Sakura trying to be**

**happy yet failing so badly she wanted to yell. " Is something the matter Sakura-chan?" he asked." No Naruto-san.**

**I'm great just peachy," Sakura said with a fake and forced smile. " okay then," Naruto grabbed her bags and walked**

**out. Sakura grabbed her backpack, the photograph, and her Kunai pouch and followed Naruto out the door.**

**When Sakura met up with Ino, Tenten and Hinata she and Naruto were late. " Hey forehead girl!" yelled Ino.**

**" hey Ino, Tenten, Hinata," said this time with a great big smile. "Let's get going we'll be in Sand in about 3 days,"**

**informed Tenten she was their map. The group of five started to walk. 'Good Bye Konoha, Good Bye Good friends, Good bye Hokage-sama, Good Bye My Childhood," mumbled Sakura. " D-did yo-you s-s-say something S-Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata. " No Hinata not at all," said Sakura.**

**Sakura felt bad about lying to Hinata and Naruto on her last days **

**With them, them… her friends. " Sakura?" asked Ino. Sakura jumped when **

**She heard Ino. " yeah Ino?" she asked. " how come you didn't call me a pig?"**

**Asked Ino. " don't know I guess I didn't think about it I guess," replied Sakura. " I'll miss you Sakura," said Ino. " I'll miss you too Ino," she said. Tenten turned around " Now, Now don't talk like she's leaving now," Tenten said. Sakura wanted to yell at Tenten. '**_ ' I'm leaving in three days! Why not act like I'm leaving now? It won't make any difference if you do act that way!' _** but Sakura held it in. She was helpless the only thing she could do was fake a forced smile on her face. **

**The next three days went by so fast. Sakura Haruno was now at the gates to the Village Of The Sand. " Good Bye guys! Thanks for everything**

**I'll maybe never see you guys again," she said. " Bye Forehead-girl!" yelled Ino. " Bye Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. " Bye Sakura we'll miss you!" said both Hinata and Tenten. And with that they left. Her best friends left her in the village of the Sands all alone.**

**Sakura stood there tears blurring her perfect vision yet again. She had blown it. She was never going to tell Naruto to stop messing up. She was never going to tell Hinata to ask Naruto out. She was never going to call Ino a pig again. She was never going to wish Tenten good luck with Neji. She was never going to tell the Hokage it was too hard or that she couldn't do it. Sakura would never be a Chunin in Konoha. Sakura Haruno from Konoha will now and forever be Sakura Haruno of the Sand. (AN: I don't reallt know a lot about that so I just put it there.) Right then and there Sakura started to cry. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's the end how do you like it? Please review! No flames though Ideas always wanted and needed. I am currently writing the second chapter of this on paper so I will post it the minute I am done typing it. Although I have to finish writing it of Course. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Changes

Hi! I'm back again. Sorry for taking so long I've been very busy anyways thanks to they few people who reviewed. Again I'll say if you have any ideas for this story or any ideas you have for other stories be welcome to tell me. I know I may put some people Occ but I'll try not too. It's kinda hard but yeah… Well as I said Sakura will have amnesia so yeah. Well oln with the story!

_lalalalalala_**' that is thoughts**

**" lalalalalalala" that is speaking**

**_'Flashback' _that is a flashback **

**(...) that is my note to you**

oh and please review and no flames please. But if you do think it is needed badly then e-mail it to me thank you. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the characters in the story except for Megumi and Tai and the mysterious person. If you want to know more about Megumi and Tai you'll find out later. Lol I figured out that when I type it's not the same as I wrote I dunno why

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV

5 years has past since I've been sent to Sand. 5 long years. It can't be as bad as waiting 8 years for him. Could it? Well during those long 5 years I have changed. No longer the Sakura I was in Konoha. The happy, bubbly, friendly girl I used to be. I've changed to Sakura Haruno the cold, emotionless, friendless girl. Just like Sasuke and Neji.

People were surprised that I was that way. They thought I would still be the same. They thought I would act as though I was still in Konoha. I tried I really did but I realized that I wasn't, I was in a different place.

" Will you take the mission?" I heard Gaara say although I was not really paying attention. I had a choice to go and kill Sai my ex-teammate and now Sasuke's or never go back to Konoha. If I go I'll have to change my last name I would have to enter the Jounin Exams. I could hear myself say " I'll take the mission,"

End of POV

" that's great. You'll go with Megumi and Temari," he said as calm as usual. " Okay," Sakura answered. As she walked out she bumped into someone. " Gomen," said Tai. Tai walked in the office. Sakura stared at her '_I used to be like that always too polite' _ Sakura sighed as she walked away and mumbled under her breath " stupid idiotic Bastard sending me on a mission that'll hurt me," Sakura looked up to see Temari. " let's go pack and leave the faster we get done the sooner we'll be back," said Temari. " Hai," said Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her backpack and walked out only to see Temari. 5 minutes later Megumi walked out. '_Dark blue wavy hair, emerald eyes, she's hardly ever here on planet earth. Enjoys bugging the hell out of us. But she has the best Kekki Genkai (sp?) she is able to use and other Kekki Genkai(sp?) out of any clan,'_ Sakura analyzed. " you're late," said Temari. " I don't give a damn," Megumi answered. Temari growled but said " let's just head out." Sakura followed Temari and Megumi followed her.

As the three walked out the door Temari then decided to talk. " So…" she said. No one paid attention to her. She growled. " Why in the seven hells won't you talk god dammit!" " huh?" asked Megumi. " you know what never mind I'll have fun talking to my hand," said Temari. " Have fun," said Megumi before drifting off into fantasy land. Temari glared at her. " Even with Gaara and Kankuro it was more fun with then," Temari mumble. Sakura rolled her now dull emerald green eyes. For three long straight days the trio was dead silent. Sakura just didn't care, Megumi never on earth and Temari still as pissed off as ever.

When the trio finally got there they looked around. " Alright be on your best guard and don't do ANYTHING suspicio-" but Temari was cut off by Ino. " Hey Forehead-girl!" she shouted. " Ino?" Sakura asked. " You know it!" she screeched. The two girls squealed. Tenten walked over " Hey Ino Shikamaru is looking for you saying something about a mission or something," She said. Then she caught sight of Sakura. " Sakura?" " Tenten?" " yeah!" they both answered at the same time.

Hinata walked over " Tenten-san? N-Neji-nii-san is l-l-loo-looking for you… S-S-Sakura-chan?" " Hinata?" They hugged each other to confirm their answer. " Oh and those two are Megumi Lang and Temari," ( AN: I'm not sure that she has a last name or not) said Sakura. " Temari and Megumi those are Tenten, Hinata, and Ino," " Hiya," said Temari in a sarcastic voice.

" Don't mind her we had a rough trip," said Megumi. Sakura jumped at least 10 feet in the air " You talk!" Megumi rolled her eyes " It was your fault we had a rough trip," said Temari. Sakura rolled her eyes " We have to do a mission so we'll see you later!" After hearing a chorus of 'Byes' Megumi smirked as she grabbed 3 weapon pouches.

Temari laughed "I'll complete this mission like it wasn't a challenge to start with," Megumi smirked " exactly." " Well then let's get it done," said Sakura. " Impatient little one," said Megumi. Sakura rolled her eyes. As they started walking Sakura stopped midway. " what's wrong?" asked Temari. " it's nothing I just think that something bad will happen soon," she answered. " Megumi use your Kekki Genkai to do Byakugan and find out," said Temari. Megumi did as told.

" I don't see anything in particular," she said. " Just tell us what you see," commanded Temari. " Well I see a forest with Tall trees and bushes. I also see animals, a dummy, weapons, and a kunai flying towards us," she said in a casual voice. " Stop kidding around what do you really see?" ask Temari. " That's what I see," said Megumi. " DUCK SAKURA!" But it had been too late Sakura had been hit in the chest only a few centimeters away from the heart.

'_Sasuke….. Naruto, Kakashi-sensai, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Tsuande-sama, Konaha, Sand, Temari, Megumi, Gaara,' _ Sakura's body curved and fell towards the ground. Megumi made a dash to catch her and disappeared with Temari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A humming noise, bright lights, something comfortable, and voices. Sakura's eyes flew open. ' _Where am I?'_ Meanwhile Temari and Megumi were talking to two doctors. " I'm afraid she's got amnesia," said the first doctor. " She has what?" asked Temari. " amnesia," repeated the second doctor. Megumi stood there feeling numb. A few minutes later Teamri and Megumi walked in. " Hey Sakura," she said still not believing the doctors. " Who are you? Better question who am I?" asked Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There I left it at a kinda of a cliff hanger. Now I'll start writing the third chapter. Please read and review and if you are curious on the words that don't make sense in English it's most likely Japanese. If you want to know those words then contact me and say the words you don't know and I'll explain to you. Schools really busy so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be but I promise you I'll try to give you the chapter soon. Ja Ne!


	3. Attention!

Attention

To all my reviewers that reviewed thank you. I'm glad you like my story, but it's been really hectic around my household lately and School. So I will be out of school soon and Softball will be over so I will get to writing the third chapter oh so very soon. Ja Ne for now.


End file.
